Dealing with Dragons and Weasleys
by Domitan
Summary: This is a story in which Hermione and Ron break up, and Hermione discovers that another Weasley may have stolen her affections instead. Read and find out!
1. In Which Hermione Gets a New Neighbour

**a/n So, this is my first venture into fanfiction for a good long while, and I'm sorry that I never got around to finishing my other stories. However, this story is much better than all of those combined, and I've got much better ideas about how to finish it. I hope you enjoy! If you review, I will post more chapters faster:) **

"So, how was your day, honey?" Ron cooed as he leaned in to brush his lips against Hermione's.

"It was wonderful, thanks for asking." Hermione answered. Ron had been exceptionally nice lately. Thankfully, his emotional range had increased from that of a teaspoon (it was now bordering an expensive cheese slicer), and he had really been an excellent boyfriend for the past few months. Hermione wondered if something big was up.

"What was the best part?"

"Well, I found out something very cool about Scandinavian Sweethorns."

"What are those again?"

Hermione heaved a slightly exasperated sigh. She'd only been working on this research for 7 months. "Well, you know that for my healer training for the Creature Damage ward, I have to research a magical creature, right?" Ron nodded. "Well, I'm researching the Scandinavian Sweethorn, which is a very rare dragon. Not much is known on them, so every bit of information I can glean is actually very important."

"Right. I remember now. So what's new today?"

"Well, I'm not sure because it's hard to do proper tests on the old samples we have. They're from old dragons that died over a century ago. If I could research some samples from a younger dragon, then I could be sure." Hermione was kind of going off on a tangent. "Anyway, it has been widely assumed that Sweethorn venom is incurable, but I'm on the verge of creating a spell that can contain it. It's very exciting!"

"Well, what happens after the venom is contained?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure. This is just the first step. Sweethorns are becoming more common, although not in Britain, and incidents are occurring more frequently, so I'm trying to finish my research as fast as I can. It's very difficult to get any recent samples because the area they live in is blocked from apparition. They were considered too much of a threat to justify studying them until just a few years ago."

"Well, I hope that you find a cure someday, darling. Shall I walk you back to your apartment?" asked Ron gallantly as he offered Hermione his arm. Hermione giggled.

"It's on the way to yours, you know!" Hermione and Ron, along with many young witches and wizards, lived in this small, run down apartment building. Rent was cheap, and it was easy enough to rig the appliances to run on magic instead of electricity. The Muggle landlords didn't have a clue! The couple walked in comfortable silence down the hall.

Outside of Hermione's flat, there was a large stack of moving boxes. "You're moving?" asked Ron dumbly.

"Of course not, silly! I would have told you! No, this must be my new neighbour. Katie Bell moved out ages ago!" Just then, a head popped out from behind the propped-open door.

"Hermione?"

"Charlie?"

"So you're living here too! And so is my prat of a brother!" Charlie and Hermione laughed, while Ron just looked slightly bemused.

"But, why _are_ you even here, Charlie?" asked Ron.

"Well, I've been asked to come back to England for a bit as the head dragon worker just retired at the British reserve. I'm taking his position." added Charlie proudly.

"Well, why didn't we hear about it yet?" asked Ron. "Mum's going to freak!"

"I really only found out this week, and then I had to pack and get ready to come here, and I haven't had the time. I had no idea this was going to happen! This is the breakthrough I've been waiting for."

"Well, why don't we help you unpack, then we'll show you around a bit." Hermione offered.

**a/n And...we're off to a nice, rolicking start. I promise that the next chapter gets much more exciting, ****I just had to lay some ground work/context first!**


	2. In Which Ron is a Huge Prat

**a/n Here we go, much more exciting!**

The next few months passed. Hermione felt very happy in her relationship with Ron; he was just being so wonderful to her! In fact, she thought he might propose soon. One night, after a particularly difficult day at St. Mungo's (where Hermione was doing an apprenticeship while working on her research), she decided to spend the night at Ron's. He had given her a key to his flat months ago, when they had first started dating seriously, but she rarely used it. She poked her head out of her flat to check if the coast was clear (a few older, more conservative witches and wizards lived on this floor) and then she padded down the hall in her dressing gown. She quietly opened the door to Ron's flat. She wanted to surprise him, because she didn't usually do this sort of thing. It was a warm summer night, so she left her gown on one of Ron's kitchen chairs and walked to his bedroom. She stopped dead with her hand on the doorknob.

There were noises.

The sorts of noises she had anticipated herself making later tonight.

But she wasn't.

Hermione's normally quick mind took a while to process this information.

Someone else was in her boyfriend's room!

Upon coming to the sudden and devastating realization that Ron was cheating on her, Hermione stifled her sobs and grabbed her dressing gown. She fled the flat, bursting into her own seconds later. She threw her dressing gown on the floor and ran out onto her tiny patio. She hopped the tiny fence that she and Charlie chatted amicably over every morning, and charged through Charlie's open screen door. She flung herself onto his bed and began sobbing. Charlie woke with a start. He was sprawled out on his bed in only his boxers as it was a very warm night. "Wh-who's there?" he asked loudly, reaching out his hands in the dark. His hands groped blindly until they felt the shaking body of a woman. "Hermione? Is that you? Ouch! You're on my legs! What are you doing here?" Hermione just wailed louder. Charlie started rubbing her back soothingly. Gradually, the sobs subsided.

"Ron...Ron..." Hermione shook her head and took a deep, but shaky breath. "I-I was going to spend the night with Ron, but when I got to his room...there was…there was _someone…_" Hermione couldn't do it; she broke into fresh sobs.

"No. No! I always knew Ron was a bit selfish and uncaring, but this is too far! You've liked him since at least fourth year. I remember when you visited, you couldn't keep your eyes off him, but he never even noticed that you were a girl. I'm so sorry Hermione." By this time, Hermione was nestled on Charlie's chest and he was stroking her hair soothingly, while trying not to notice how beautiful she was. Hermione mumbled something. "Sorry, what was that," Charlie murmured.

"I don't want to go back to my flat tonight. I don't want to be alone. I never usually spend the night at Ro- his flat, but I-I can't do it Charlie, I can't. I can't go back to my flat alone!" Hermione was now taking large breaths, gasping for air and trying to stop crying. Charlie didn't have the heart to send her home in this condition.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I'll sleep on the couch." Charlie started to get up, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me in here alone. Just…just sit on the bed until I fall asleep, ok? Then you can move to the couch." Hermione gave Charlie a wet, pleading smile. Charlie sighed and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Hermione sniffled a few times, pulled Charlie's thin cotton sheet around her, and tried to get comfortable. Soon, as one can expect after having had a good cry, Hermione was fast asleep. Charlie found himself staring at her, without really thinking about who he was really staring at. She was so beautiful, especially when she was so peacefully asleep. Her long brown hair that had been so bushy when she was younger had gracefully matured into sleek wavy tresses and now adorned his pillow. She looked so relaxed and unworried as she slept. Her back was rising and falling evenly, her eyes were closed gently, and her soft pink lips were parted slightly, her breath blowing a wisp of hair each time she exhaled. Charlie leaned forward to brush it away. He couldn't help but think about how he wished she could be as happy when she woke up, but he knew that Hermione's gentle face would be creased with pain when she awoke and remembered the past night's events. He touched her cheek gently, and Hermione smiled in her sleep and brushed her hand past his. Charlie felt a sudden jolt, like electricity was running through his veins. All of a sudden, he remembered who this girl really was: someone who was seven years his junior and had been dating his younger brother until a few hours ago. He had no business even thinking about her this way. Ashamedly, he slunk into the living room and slept on the couch for the rest of the night.

Nonetheless, once a gentleman, always a gentleman, so Charlie woke up early enough to make breakfast-in-bed for his poor, betrayed neighbour. He walked numbly into the kitchen, his joints aching where they hadn't fit on the couch. He rolled his shoulders a few times, cracked his neck to either side, and pulled ingredients for omelettes out of the fridge. In a few minutes, a delicious ham and cheese omelette sizzled in the frying pan. Charlie whistled as he made the coffee and orange juice and put a few flowers in a small vase. When he had finished making both his and Hermione's breakfasts, he floated the tray in front of him and proceeded to enter his room. He knocked on the door and called, "Mione. Breakfast! Can I come in?"

"Yes," came her reply. Charlie opened the door and almost floated the tray into his wardrobe in surprise. Instead, it merely banged into one of the corners and started to go spinning across the room. "Oh shit!" exclaimed Hermione. She whipped out her wand and steadied the tray, bringing it to a standstill on Charlie's bed side table. "Now, what was that all about? You're usually pretty smooth." Hermione gave Charlie a small grin, but he had been right about the pain on her face. It was evident.

"Well, um, I didn't expect you to be wearing…I didn't know you weren't wearing any…Well, I thought you had more on than just that!" Charlie gestured awkwardly at Hermione, who was sitting on his bed wearing only a red bra and some panties.

"Oh, right." Hermione blushed furiously. Her entire face turned crimson, the same shade as the aforementioned bra and panties. Charlie let out a hapless giggle. Hermione looked at him.

"Your face," he explained between stifled bouts of laughter, "is the same colour as your bra."

Hermione looked down, and then up at Charlie again. "Charlie! You're barely wearing anything yourself!" Charlie was stunned, he looked down, and sure enough, there he was standing in only his boxers. He started to turn a furious red. Hermione started giggling too, she couldn't help it, and it made light of the awkward situation.

"Here, I'll lend you one of my old Quidditch jerseys until you can get changed at home." He grabbed an old t-shirt for him self too. .Hermione noticed how Charlie's eyes rested on her half exposed chest a split-second longer than she had expected them too as he tossed her his old seeker's jersey. When he looked up, she saw a strange gleam in his eyes. "What would the neighbours say?" With that, he and Hermione laughed again and tucked in to their omelettes.

**a/n Oooooooooooo...how does she do it?**


	3. In Which Hermione Gets Back At Ron

**a/n this is quite an exciting chapter, if I do say so myself! And also, I much prefer it when both Weasley twins are alive, so let's just pretend, ok?  
**

That very morning, after getting dressed at her own flat, Hermione marched down to Ron's and pounded on the door. A bleary-eyed Ron cracked it open after a few minutes. "Whazzat?" he asked. "Oh, Hermione." He yawned largely and continued. "Good morning, honeycakes. What brings you to my doorstep so bright and early?"  
"Why do you think, you foul little louse!"  
Ron looked confused.  
"I came over last night, with the intention of spending the night. What do you think I heard when I got to your bedroom door?" Hermione challenged. Ron blanched and made non-committal gestures. "Answer me, damn you! You owe me at least that much, that you admit it. I already know, so you can't hide from me any longer!"  
"Well, uh, I, uh...well..." Ron was interrupted from his lame attempts at explanation by another female voice.  
"Ronniekins? Who's at the door?" a hand slithered around Ron's face and drew it to her own. Hermione watched with a very non-plussed expression. Lavender Brown peeked out from behind Ron's scrawny shoulder. "Oh, it's you." Turning back to Ron, she said, "Come on, Wonnie. Close the door and come back to bed." She giggled sickeningly.  
"Lavender, you are wearing my shirt." Hermione said smugly, pointing at her own flowered blouse, which was covering Lavender.  
"Why would Ron have your shirt?" asked Lavender scornfully.  
"Well, he won't because I'm taking it back, but he _was_ my boyfriend up until I came in and heard you two last night. You see, Ron and I have been dating for the past two years, since the end of our seventh year." explained Hermione in a falsely sweet voice. Now Hermione turned to Ron with her eyes blazing. "But now that I've seen what an arrogant, stuck-up, low-down, slimy, rotten, back-stabbing, foul, creep he is, he's all yours." She reached through the door and ripped her shirt off of Lavender without dropping her gaze from Ron's astonished eyes. Then, she pushed the door shut and stormed back to her own flat. Upon entering, she locked the door, curled up on her living room couch, and burst into hot, angry tears.

The next few weeks had many highs and lows. Hermione and Ron had not spoken since the morning after Hermione had found him with Lavender. However, the story had circulated through the family, and Mrs. Weasley heartily disapproved of her youngest son's actions. In fact, everyone was angry with Ron for being such a prat. The twins sent him constant supplies of You-No-Poo disguised as chocolates from Lavender. Bill refused to talk to his youngest brother. Percy sent Ron a Howler, telling him 'to remember his duty to keep peace with the muggle-borns' (Percy was getting better at being normal, but it was still difficult for him). Harry and Ginny were still off on their honeymoon, and were blissfully unaware for now. Nonetheless, things were very awkward at the Weasley house. On the plus side, Charlie told his family about his new job, and they were ecstatic for him. His mother was pleased to have him back in the country, and his father was proud that his son had such an important position. Charlie invited his family, Harry (who would be back with Ginny in a week), and Hermione to come see the reserve once everything had transitioned smoothly. Everyone was quite excited, even Ron, who sulkily agreed to go along even though Hermione would be there. The pair weren't on speaking terms yet.

Finally, the big day arrived. Charlie had been working hard all week to make sure everything was ship shape for his family to come see. Things had been running very smoothly as Charlie learned the ropes. Amos, the old head dragon tamer had stayed on until he was sure Charlie could manage on his own, and today was his first real day of retirement. Charlie was on his own! Just as his family walked into the gates, Jordan, one of the junior dragon keepers rushed in. "Mr. Weasley," he said, panting. "You've got to….come out…right now." The poor man was gasping, and had a stitch in his side from running. "Someone's sent us….a dragon. We reckon….someone sold it as an egg…and then sent it here when they realized what it had hatched into." By now, Charlie was striding away quickly, following Jordan. "We've got a bunch of keepers trying to stun it, but it's not working!" Charlie saw his family out of the corner of his eye as Jordan led him to one of the fields near the entrance. Then-

"Holy shit! A Scandanavian Sweethorn!" A tiny blue bundle of scales was whipping this way and that, dodging every Stunning spell that was sent its way. A banged up packing crate lay abandoned on the lawn nearby. Charlie grabbed his wand and started blasting away at the elusive dragon as well. The little bundle of energy kept weaving in and out of the damn spells! It was about a foot long, was a shining powder blue colour, and had silver teeth and claws. There were about eight or nine full-grown wizards who could not hit this little devil of a hatchling. The battle went on for a few harried minutes until Charlie finally hit an unprotected spot under its left elbow. Unfortunately, by this time, the Sweethorn had launched itself towards Charlie with its claws outstretched and its mouth open, displaying wicked silver daggers. It went sailing into Charlie's shoulder, leaving teeth and claw marks before it fell to the ground, stiff as a board. Charlie started to waver and the last thing he heard before he toppled over, unconscious, was Hermione's voice shouting his name.


End file.
